I want it all lyrics
I want it all ' ' By: Ashley Tisdale & Lucas Grabeel Sharpay: Imagine having everything we ever dreamed. Don't you want it? Ryan: Maybe. Sharpay: Can't you see it? Ryan: Kind of. Sharpay: Imagine first audtition after college I get the lead! Ryan: Apart from me Well of course! (yeah right) You gotta believe it! (keep talkin') You and I, all the fame Sharpay and what's-his-name Sound exciting? Inviting. Let's do it then! (listening!) Personal stylist, agent and a publicist But where do I fit into this? With you we can win! (win the part) Think bigger! Become superstars (that's better) Don't you see that Bigger is better And better is bigger A little bit is never enough No no no! Don't you want it all? You want it, you know that you want it The fame and the fortune and more! (You want it all!) You want it, you know that you want it You gotta have your star on the door You want the world, nothing less All the glam and the press Only givin' you the best To use (sing it!) I want it all! I want it, I want it, (yeah) want it My name in lights at Carnegie Hall I want it all! Sharpay: Can't you see it? Ryan: Yeah! Sharpay: They're gonna love me. Ryan: Mhmm (clears throat) Sharpay: I mean, us. Red carpet, rose bouquets, crowd waiting backstage I'm with her, don't stop me, I'm not the paparazzi Invitations, standing ovations Magazines (yes please) Gotta be celebrities! Photographs, fan club, give the people what they love Now you're excited (I like it) Let's do it then! (yeah!) Times Square, jet setter, sequels, hey better New York today, tomorrow the world! Sold out shows! (think bigger!) And the Oscar goes to... (that's better!) Don't you see that Bigger is better And better is bigger A little bit is never enough No no no! I want it all! I want it, want it, want it The fame and the fortune and more! I want it all! I want it, want it, want it I gotta have my star on the door I want the world, nothing less All the glam and the press Only givin' you the best reviews I want it all! I want it, want it, want it Radio, CD Music Hall We want it all! Here in the spotlight we shine Look at who we are When Broadway knows your name You know that you're a star! Dance! I want it (I want it) I-I-I want it (I want it) I want it I want it (I want it) I-I-I-I want it (I want it all!) I want it I-I-I want it (want it) I want it I want it I-I-I-I I WANT IT ALL! I want it, want it, want it The fame and the fortune and more! I want it all! I want it, want it, want it I gotta have my star on the door I want the world, nothing less All the glam and the press Only givin' me the best reviews I want it all! (Paris!) All! (London!) All! (Rome!) Toronto! LA! Sydney! Buenos Aires! Tokyo! Moscow! Bollywood! NEW YORK CITY!!!!! We...Want...It (we want it)...All!!! Category:Lyrics